


My Heartstrings Come Undone

by Teamfreeluci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Sabriel, M/M, Post-High school AU, dean being protective of his little brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamfreeluci/pseuds/Teamfreeluci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes camping and (from his point of view) it seems to turn into a weekend of him and his brother dealing with a jerk from their past. Sam, however, has a different experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heartstrings Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been happy enough with a fic to post it before. constructive criticism would be appreciated!  
> The title is a song by demon hunter.

Dean Winchester was not a man of habit. When he realized that he spent every morning fixing the same problems on similarly designed cars, talked to Castiel about work and not much else and then went home to the same frozen meals, his brother too busy with college to even say hello much of the time made him realize it was time for a change. He was sick of it, so this morning he fixed whatever needed fixing in record time and walked over to Cas, who was still busily working on the same broken down ’67 Chevy Impala that the trainee had been stumped on for weeks. When Dean announced himself, Cas slid himself out from underneath the car.

“You’re taking your break already? Or are you finally going to help me with this?” he said, gesturing to the car behind him “I know you know this model back to front why can’t you just-”

“This isn’t about the car, Cas.”

“Oh,” Cas pushed himself up to his feet. “What is it?”

“Have you ever been camping?”

“Not really. I never really got along with most of my family well enough. Setting up a tent in the backyard with Gabriel and Samandriel when I was eight was about as close as I’ve ever gotten.”

“How would you like to go camping with me? Not just me, obviously. But we could both invite four or five friends and they could invite some people too if they want. It’ll be fun.”

“Okay, Dean. I’ll invite some people but I don’t know how many of my friends would have the time.”

“Five people, Cas. That shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Right.”

~

After they both went their separate ways. Dean had gotten so caught up in trying to impress Castiel that he forgot he doesn’t have any friends. He had work friends and he worked in a small business where it was only ever him, his boss and the trainee aka Cas. He guessed that he could just invite Sam and Cas should have enough people coming with that it wouldn’t be awkward. What he didn’t know was that every time Cas told a story about time he spent with his ‘friends’ he was always talking about one of his brothers or sisters. So, Dean had dragged his brother away from his college work for the weekend and, similarly, Cas convinced Gabriel to go on a camping trip with him

“You know I don’t get along with Dean, right?” Gabriel only remembered to say when they were halfway to the camping spot “It’s mostly just a grudge he’s held on me since I pranked him a couple times in high school.”

“Your pranks are usually quite hurtful,” Cas said firmly. “I didn’t realize you knew each other”

“Oh yeah, I had a couple ‘run-ins’ with his brother, too. You know if he’s coming?”

If Cas hadn’t been under the impression that they would be in a large group, he probably would have cancelled at that point.

The two cars parked next to each other and everyone got out. As he was heading towards his friend, Dean queried “Hey Cas, who did you end up bringing anyway?”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Cas pointed towards the man walking behind him. “He was the only person who wasn’t busy.”

Castiel could see Dean’s fists clench and his expression turn far from joyful. He took his eyes off Dean and glanced at Sam who just looked uncomfortable with the situation.

 “You dick,” Dean muttered after a while.

“Speak for yourself, Dean. You know I was just giving you what you deserved. Hell,” Gabriel responded sharply.

Castiel got the feeling that if he didn’t do something quickly someone he cared about would end up hurt so he put his hand on his brothers shoulder and spoke up before it was too late. “Please don’t do anything. I’m only here because Dean wanted to have a good time. Can’t you just forgive each other for what happened?”

Dean let out a heavy sigh “I was a pretty big jerk when I was younger.”

“I’m glad I could show you the light,” Gabriel grinned.

 “Gabriel, please,” Castiel said, almost begging.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and his smile faded to a more serious expression. “Fine… I guess you’re not a total ass… Anymore.”

It didn’t take long for them to act like they were okay in each other’s company for the sake of having a good weekend.

To pass the time after they had all set up their tents, Castiel decided small-talk was necessary for people who didn’t really know one another. He started by explaining his job with Dean that was helping him pay off his college debts and Dean went along with it, asking Gabriel what he did for a living. “Unemployed” was the least detailed response Gabriel could’ve given and, unsurprisingly, was the one he gave. They went back and forwards asking questions of the same nature to one another and getting less-than-intelligent answers until the sun began to set.

That night Dean decided it would be fun to light a campfire and tell stories. It took some convincing but after a while they all gathered around the fire and Dean began by telling few ghost stories. He could go on for hours about evil spirits, monsters and demons.

“How exactly do you know all of this? What are you, a ghost buster?” Gabriel scoffed.

“My mom has a journal with all of that stuff in it. I’d sneak into her room and read it when I was younger. She was really secretive about it for some reason though. I guess she didn’t want me to think they were actually real and get paranoid or something. It just sounds cool though, y’know?”

“Not really,” Gabriel said before declaring he was bored and walking off.

“Whatever, douche!” Dean yelled to Gabriel who was already too far away to hear him. Castiel expressed his concerns, to which Dean simply said “he started it” and went back to his stories

It didn’t take long for Sam to get bored of it and decide he was going back to his tent to read. He’d just opened up his book when he heard Gabriel just outside the tent.

“Hey, Sam, can I talk to you?”

“Is there something you want?” Sam’s eyes barely left the book in his hands for a second.

“To talk,” Gabriel said as he made his way inside the small tent “It’s not like there’s much else to do around here anyway.” He looked down at the book that Sam had just closed “You’re still really smart, huh? You can actually read all that mumbo-jumbo. I can't even read that title.” 

“Well, I am going to Stanford. That’s not really something everyone can say. I overheard Castiel forcing you and Dean to talk earlier. You seem to have lived up to my expectations of you.”

“Ouch. That really hurt. I’d think you would’ve expected me to have a boyfriend by now. I mean, I asked you enough times.”

"Gabriel, you know I cared about you. Its just, my brother hates your guts," sam let out a sigh "you're just hurting yourself more whenever you're around me."

“This doesn't feel like pain.” he pushed himself forward slightly to shrink the gap between them “It’s about as far as it could be from hurting, if you ask me.”

 “….I missed you,” Sam muttered.

“Yeah?” Gabriels smile grew as he leaned in closer to the taller man and It was at that point that the conversation went silent, not a bad silence though; they had both become lost in the other’s eyes, the rest of the world had stopped existing as far as they were concerned. It wasn’t until he felt Gabriels hand on his thigh that Sam realized how close they were- Gabriel had himself basically pushed up against Sam- Not that he was even considering complaining.

Sam was soon reminded of when they first kissed- Gabriel was messing around as usual and mimicking his every move in a way that made it look ridiculous because he knew it would make Sam laugh. They came to a point where they forgot about everything but one another and what they were feeling because nothing else mattered; the world could’ve been crumbling around them and they would still have each other so it would be okay. Gabriel put his hand on Sam’s cheek and leaned in to press his lips against Sam’s. It only lasted a moment before Gabriel got embarrassed and moved back before pushing himself further away and covering his red face with his hands. Both of their hearts were beating out of their chests. Sam had a smile stuck on his face for the rest of the day.

When Sam snapped back to reality and focused on the present again. He met Gabriel’s eyes once again and they simultaneously found themselves leaning in closer; their lips were almost touching when they heard a familiar voice.

“Sammy? That Gabriel jerk isn’t giving you trouble is he?” Dean looked into the tent to see Sam who had managed to look as far from unsuspicious as he could- he’d moved away from Gabriel slightly but was positioned as awkwardly as he could be. Gabriel, on the other hand, looked more relaxed than ever with the biggest grin on his face

“Hey, Dean,” Gabriel started, “Your brother and I were just about to make out,” he said proudly.

“Gabriel!” Sam choked.

“Ha. As if my little brother would want to be anywhere near a jerk like you. Why don’t you just leave him alone?” Dean insisted.

Gabriel went to tell Dean off but decided that wouldn’t make things better and stopped himself, stood up and made his way back to his own tent.

“You alright, Sammy?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Dean,” Sam spoke sharply.

Dean left right after that and a few minutes later Gabriel got up and went back to check on Sam, who had been laying down under the blankets trying to sleep

 “I wasn’t expecting you to come back,” he said stretching before looking up to Gabriel with a smile.

“How could I stay all the way over there knowing you were in here all alone?” Gabriel walked in and sat down next to Sam.

“You never give up, do you?” Sam remarked, not showing how flattered he was.

“I would if you really wanted me to. But you don’t. Your brother does and I don’t care what he thinks because he’s not the one I love.”

“Yeah?”  Sam placed his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder “Who is?”

Gabriel looked down, trying not to show embarrassment “Don't ask stupid questions, Sam.”

“Well, whoever it is, I’m sure they love you back”

Through the night, the conversation slowly drifted from dancing around the term “I love you” into work/college related things and future plans. They ended the night under a thin blanket in each other’s arms.


End file.
